Confession
by Pumpkin Ite
Summary: Kyuhyun sudah sangat jelas mencintai Sungmin, sebagaimanapun buruk dan menyebalkan dirinya, tetap saja ia mencintai Sungmin. And this is his confession!/ KyuMin/ Ficlet/ Shounen-ai/ Fluff with a little bit hurt/ PUMPKIN ITE IS BACK! BACK! BACK!


**Confession**

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

Rated T | Ficlet

AU / Shounen-ai / OOC / typo(s) / bad diction / bored descriptions / cliché

Written by Pumpkin Ite

I never ask you to read this if you don't want to, so please just leave

Enjoooooooooooy :3

* * *

_Aku orang yang tegas dan perfeksionis, tapi selalu bertingkah menggelikan di hadapanmu._

Kyuhyun menarik kasar dasi biru tua yang ia kenakan dari lehernya. Melempar benda tersebut kesembarang arah lalu dengan keras membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa putih tersebut. Leher yang terasa lemas membuat kepalanya terkulai lemas pada sandaran sofa. Ia benar-benar lelah dan kesal. Seharusnya hari ini ia bisa memenangkan hati client nya agar mau berinvestasi di perusahan miliknya. Namun sayang, karena beberapa kendala yang dilakukan sekertaris cerobohnya membuat segala hal yang telah ia persiapkan dengan matang, hancur berantakan.

"Ah! Kau sudah pulang Kyu?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas kearah sumber suara. Menatap Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut dengan tak lupa seulas senyum manis yang tersungging di bibir kekasihnya. Dengan lembut Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun lalu meletakan mug putih berisi coklat panas yang sedari tadi di bawanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat keberadaan sang kekasih refleks beringsut mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan manja. Tubuhnya ia buat bergelung dengan kedua kaki yang terlipat di atas sofa. Membuat Sungmin terkekeh pelan saat melihatnya.

"_Wae geureyo jagi_?" Sungmin mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun lalu menopangkan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya semakin dalam di leher Sungmin.

"Donghae hyung mengacaukan semua usahaku hari ini! Membuatku gagal mendapatkan _client_ penting Ming~, membuatku _bad mood_ setengah mati!" rajuk Kyuhyun dengan nada yang di lebih-lebih kan. Membuat Sungmin terkekeh geli karenanya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus Ming lakukan supaya _mood_ Kyunnie membaik? Hmm?" sudut bibirnya perlahan tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai kepuasan saat mendengar tawaran sang kekasih. Dalam satu gerakan Kyuhyun mendongakan kepalanya. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin dan—

CUP

—ciuman manis itu terjadi begitu saja.

* * *

_Aku bukan orang yang romantic, tetapi selalu bersikap chessy dihadapanmu._

Kyuhyun tak bisa merasa bersalah lebih dari ini. Sedari tadi ia sudah mencoba untuk membujuk kekasih manisnya tersebut. Namun sampai detik ini kekasihnya masih memilih untuk membungkam bibir merahnya. Bahkan kekasihnya itu tak segan untuk memalingkan wajah saat Kyuhyun berusaha mengambil perhatiannya.

"Ayolah baby, aku mohon. Maafkan aku, oke?" rajuk Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai lengan Sungmin. Namun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Sungmin menepis pelan tangan Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk menggeser tubuhnya agar semakin jauh—menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang senang melihat bibirmu yang mengerucut kesal seperti itu, tapi ayolah! Berhenti mendiamkan aku seperti ini, ya?" semburat merah yang berpendar pada kedua belah pipi Sungmin pun tak ayal membuat Kyuuhyun menunjukan senyum kemenangannya. Lihat saja! Baru di gombali sedikit, kekasihnya itu sudah memerah, bagaimana kalo dia melakukan hal yang lebih?

Tanpa disengaja, pikiran 'nakal' itupun mulai bercabang dan membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya—membentuk seringai. Dengan perlahan tangan kanannya menyelip masuk kedalam kaus Sungmin, menggelitik punggung sang kekasih lalu meremas lembut pinggangnya. Membuat Sungmin tersentak dan tanpa sadar melenguh karenanya.

"Kk—kyunie?"

'Cup'

"_Happy 2nd Anniversary_, maafkan aku yang melupakan hari ini sayang. Semoga kita semakin langgeng ya manis. I love you my honey bunny sweety~" wajah Kyuhyun tanpa sadar ikut memerah saat mengucapkan kata-kata menggelikan tersebut. Membuat Sungmin tak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Kyuhyun saat ini juga.

* * *

_Aku bukan orang baik, tapi aku berjanji untuk selalu setia padamu._

'Plak'

"Sshh." Kyuhyun mendesis pelan saat telapak tangan selembut sutra itu menampar keras wajahnya. Pipi kananya yang memerah kini berdenyut perih. Membuatnya tak berhenti meringis karenanya.

"Brengsek! Jangan kau fikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku Cho Kyuhyun sialan!" kepalan-kepalan tangan itu meninju keras dada Kyuhyun berulang kali. Menumpahkan rasa kesal dan kecewanya pada sang kekasih. Namun Kyuhyun memilih untuk bergeming sebentar, membiarkan sang kekasih meluapkan kekesalannya dan membiarkannya sedikit untuk lebih tenang. Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun cukup pintar dan tanggap dalam menangani kondisi seperti ini, mengingat ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin murka karena satu kebiasaan buruk yang masih ia lakukan sampai sekarang.

'Grep'

"Sudah puas marahnya?" Sungmin bungkam. Membiarkan kedua pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh tangan Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya yang sedari tadi memerah kini mulai berair dan mengalir turun melalui sudut matanya. Membuat kedua pipi chubby basah oleh air mata.

"Kau… hiks… kapan kau berhenti bermesraan dengan perempuan lain? KAPAN HAH? BRENGSEK!" Sungmin mulai berontak. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kewalahan karena kini kedua kaki Sungmin ikut berontak dan mulai menendang-nendang tulang keringnya. Yang tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan dan tanpa sadar melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang di genggamnya. Sungmin yang masih berontak pun tanpa sadar terjungkal dengan tangan yang menarik kemeja Kyuhyun hingga—

'Brugh'

—kedua terjatuh dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang mengurung tubuh Sungmin di bawahnya. Keduanya terlihat terkejut dengan adegan yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan. Ini rasanya… benar-benar aneh. Sungmin yang tadinya marah-marah pun mulai melunak saat di hadapkan dengan kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lembut dengan kilatan-kilatan rasa bersalah yang kentara. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bergetar penuh amarah kini mulai tenang di bawah kurungan tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega karenanya.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun bawa tangan Sungmin untuk mengusap pipi kananya. Membiarkan Sungmin merasakan bekas tamparannya sendiri pada permukaan pipi Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa sadar, kedua bola mata Sungmin meredup sendu saat merasakan pipi itu menghangat di telapak tangannya.

"Aku tahu tindakanku tadi benar-benar salah Ming. Tapi percayalah, aku memeluknya bukan karena ingin atau di sengaja. Aku memeluk Hyorin karena aku tak tega melihatnya menangis karena di putuskan oleh kekasihnya. Jika kau jadi aku, tentu kau akan menenangkan sahabatmu kan? Aku mohon, maafkan aku ya? Lupakan segala yang terjadi hari ini, oke?" Sungmin dengan malu-malu mengangguk. Membuat Kyuhyun tak ayal tersenyum dan dengan segera membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Membuat wajah Sungmin tenggelam di dalam dadanya.

"_I love you_." Satu kecupan Kyuhyun daratkan di pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"_Ich liebe dich._" Satu kecupan Kyuhyun daratkan di kening Sungmin.

"_Wo_ _ai_ _ni_." Masing-masing satu kecupan Kyuhyun daratkan di sepasang kelopak mata Sungmin yang terpejam.

"_Te_ _amo_." Satu kecupan Kyuhyun daratkan di hidup bangir Sungmin. Dengan sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya, membuat Sungmin mengerutkan hidung—geli—karenanya.

"_Saranghae_." Dan bibir itu dengan gamblangnya meraup bibir semerah Sungmin. Memagutnya dengan dalam dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman panjang nan manis yang menggelitik perut. Membuat Sungmin terbuai dan tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua lengan indahnya pada leher Kyuhyun. Membawa ciuman itu semakin dan semakin dalam lagi hingga keduanya kehabisan nafas dan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman manis tersebut.

"_Nado _Kyu_~ Nado Saranghae_."

.

.

"_Namamu Lee Sungmin kan?"_

"_Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu Tuan?"_

"_Ya! kau benar-benar harus bisa membantuku dengan hal yang satu ini!"_

"_Memangnya apa yang perlu dan bisa saya bantu?"_

"_Bantu aku mengisi kekosongan hatiku, kumohon, jadilah kekasihku!"_

"_Ne?"_

.

.

FIN

.

.

Jangan tanya ini apaan karena saya juga gatau -_-

Saya kena writer block, nulis inipun maksain karena gemes sama diri sendiri, jadi kalo jelek atau ga ngefeel mohon maklumi saja

By the way, ite mau nanya, ada ga yang mau bantuin ite ngelanjutin Cho Kingdom? Ite mau ngelanjutin ff itu tapi bingung gimana cara ngelanjutinnya, mau di discontinue tapi sayang -_- beritahu aku lewat pm jika kalian berminat untuk melanjutkannya oke ^^

Oke, saya mau kembali ke dalam boots dulu bersama Sungmin, pay-pay~^^

Contact me on _**itechaan **_(gamaksud promo, cuma modus sedikit ==v)

yang terakhir... reviewnya boleh? Yang ikhlas ya ;)


End file.
